


White Noise;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, i know it has death in the summary but theres no death in this fic, im only putting on the violence warning just to be safe, its more of a bullying act, like teasing and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." - Norman CousinsAKA where something happens on campus and Alex can't muster the courage to stand up for Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a mention of bullying in this fic, it's dealing with homphobia (to an extent) If you don't want to read this, it's fine, I understand. Just know I don't tolerate homophobia and am not in any way advocating it.  
> (This is un-beta'd so all mistakes and shitty content are my own.)  
> This was the prompt "White Noise" for Alex Danvers from the Super Ladies Challenge! I suggest you guys check it out! [[x]](http://superladieschallenge.tumblr.com)

I.

Alex didn't know her name until after she took her to the infirmary. "It's Maggie," she says, her words come out soft as she holds an ice pack to her chin (concrete inst very forgiving.) Her eyes are soft, her smile hides things aching to be said in forms other than speak (through a kiss, or the squeeze of a hand, something affirmative in nature.) ((Maggie wants to know she's good enough, Alex intends to show her that.)) Alex knew she was tough, but not everyone can be all the time. As soon as the introduction is started, it's over, clearly so as Maggie thanks the nurse and walks out.

 

II.

Alex fidgets in her sleep, the scene of Maggie being pushed to the ground replaying in her head. It wasn't pretty, Maggie's bruises showed that. She's beating herself up about not intervening, she knew what Maxwell was doing was wrong, but the words saying so were lodged in her throat. The way he grinned at Alex before shoving Maggie down was something she won't forget. Throwing on a hoodie and texting Kara as to where she was going, Alex was determined to set things right. Whether or not that meant putting Maxwell Lord in his place, she'd have to see. 

The air is cold on her exposed skin, early December winds aren't kind as she treks across the campus. It's after curfew, Maggie didn't know she was coming, and a Monday night, things could go wrong if she got caught. Trying to not give in to her inner voice saying this wasn't a good idea, after all Maggie isn't her friend but an acquaintance at best, Alex watches the moonlight cast down onto the small ice patches that formed over puddles from last Thursday's rain storm. A sudden yelp and she's falling to the ground. She assumes it's the ice but as she looks up it isn't, it's Maggie.

 

III.

"You shouldn't have been out after curfew," are Maggie's first words once they walk back to her dorm. Alex huffs as Maggie looks at her wrist, its swollen somewhat and Alex insists it's fine. "You're in pain not to mention med school, I'm pretty sure you're not fine." Seeing as Alex isn't in the mood to argue, and that Maggie's roommate Lucy is snickering at what Maggie said (her glance over the shoulder to her and the smirk played on her face confirmed that) she sighs in defeat.

Maggie walks Alex back to her dorm after they visit the infirmary. Maggie's quickly saying her goodbyes, muttering excuses at how it's late and she should really go, when Alex reaches out for her. Maggie's voice stills, her mouth still open slightly as she glances down at their joined hands. 

"I'm sorry," Alex begins. Maggie's face contorts into a look of confusion but the nod lets Alex know to continue, "i'm sorry I didn't help when Maxwell was making fun of you for being gay- being gay is fine and shouldn't be considered something to be made fun of, it's just-" 

Maggie stalls the brunettes rambles as she squeezes her hand.

"It's fine," she says, her voice falling to a small whisper, "i'm kind of used to it anyways, but thanks."

"But you shouldn't have to be- used to it I mean," she blurts out.

"I'll see you around, Danvers," Maggie's smile is small as she walks away, leaving Alex confused in the doorway.

 

IV.

"What was that about?" Kara asks as the door creaks shut. Alex scolds herself for leaving Skype up, as Kara obviously was going to wake up at some point and realize she wasn't in her room anymore. 

"Just touring the campus at night," she muttered as she sat down across from the monitor.

"We both know that's not true," Kara scowled into the camera, then returned to adjusting her glasses. Her eyes grow wide as she notices the splint on her sisters arm, her hand going to cover her mouth in surprise.

"I slipped on some ice-"

"You shouldn't have been out Alex!"

"Yeah, that's what Maggie said too," she smiles, remembering how warm Maggie's hands were.

"Maggie?" Kara questions.

Alex realizes she's said too much, and knowing she can't hide anything from Kara she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Some girl I just met, it's nothing-" 

"Obviously not since you went out to find her and ended up spraining your wrist in the process."

"I'll tell you in the morning, that way I have some time to sleep before class." she says, remembering it isnt quite winter break yet. Kara nods and waves goodbye, Alex's heart heavy as she closes her eyes.

 

V.

 Alex didn't tell Kara the next morning, she waited until she saw her during winter break. Kara hadn't pestered her about it which she was thankful for, as she herself didn't know what Maggie meant to her. She decided it was guilt rather than actual feelings, its easier to shove down emotions than to address them in the first place. As she was packing to head home there was a knock on the dorm door. 

"One second." she called out as she finished pilling socks into the side of her suitcase. She walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door, she didn't know who to expect, definitely not Maggie.

"Hey," she says shyly.

"Hey, sorry for the mess, you can come in if you want though." Maggie smiles and walks over to the edge of the bed, taking a seat on it. Alex eyes the sad woman in her room, wondering why she's there. "Something up?" she asks as she goes to the bathroom to retrieve her toothbrush.

"I wanted to talk to you about, about what happened, with Max," she looks down at the floor, quickly glancing up and catching Alex's eye for a moment. Setting her toothbrush down and sitting next to Maggie she nodded for her to continue. 

"Yeah sure, I'm here for you Maggie, even though I don't know what we are to each other- but I'm here for you," Alex smiles weakly, her shaky hand patting Maggie's thigh in reassurance.

"He went to my high school, he wasn't nice to me there either," she begins "his family employs my family and he's just an ass about everything, nothing's off limits to him."

Alex let's her continue as she grabs her hand.

"I just, I don't know if I'm wanted here, since he kinda worms himself into popularity wherever he goes."

"You're wanted here I promise," Alex starts, "I've seen you helping the freshmen around school, I admire that." Maggie shrugs, saying it was just something to occupy the free time she has. 

"Do you think you're going to transfer?" she asks her. Maggie's eyes glaze over with uncertainty, its evident she's thought about it but hasn't decided yet.

"I might, I've always wanted to be a detective."

"You show promise in that, from the short time I've known you, I've gathered you like helping others and solving problems."

"Too bad I can't solve my own," she mumbles.

"Hey, you're not alone here, okay?" Alex smiles and wraps her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

Maggie's phone chirps, "I gotta go," she says sheepishly, "I'll see you after break?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"See you around Danvers."

Alex would be lying if she said she didn't feel a slight blush creep up her neck.

 

VI.

Sitting on the couch watching the holiday football game, her phone pings. The number isn't in her contacts but Kara peers over and is slightly too excited about seeing it on her sisters screen.

"Kara who'd you give my number to?" Alex asks, annoyed. Kara snickers and covers her mouth with her hands as she strings her sentence together, it isn't decipherable so Alex asks her to say it again.

"I gave it to Lucy who gave it to Maggie," her sister replies, her tongue poking through her teeth.

"Kara!" she throws a pillow at the blonde, earning an "Oof" in response. Alex phone beeps again and her eyes flicker down, causing Kara to elicit a laugh. 

"Alex has a crush!" she sings, causing her to blush and leaves the room to answer Maggie's texts.

 

VII.

Christmas comes sooner than expected, Alex just hopes Maggie is okay. Her last text was two days ago and something was off.

" _I hope I come back_ ," it said.

Worrying her lip between her teeth she sits in front of the fireplace as Kara rambles on about something. Her voice stops as she glances down to Alex.

"Hey," she says softly, scooting closer to her, "what's wrong."

"Maggie texted me something weird, I haven't heard from her in two days."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she's transferring to the NCPD academy, I'm sorry Alex." 

Alex feels defeated, knowing that she promised Maggie that she'd see her after break. With Maggie in National City there's no way that's possible.

"It's okay," she mumbles, getting off the floor and starting to head upstairs. 

 

It's about an hour later that snow begins to fall, she only notices it doing so from the soft crunches of her dogs feet in it outside. It's a white Christmas, but for Alex it could have been anything but white. It was dark and dreary, knowing she wasn't going to have Maggie there at school when she returned. That she might not see Maggie again for a long, long time. The noise in her head was enough to make her want to forget ever meeting Maggie. The thrumming in her heart echoed through her chest, causing a sob to come forth. Her phone lights up, she hopes it's Kara hoping she's okay, it isn't. It's Maggie and Alex doesn't want to answer but doesn't have the heart to simply leave her without one.

 _"Merry Christmas,"_ it reads.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ she types.

_"I didn't want to hurt you, it seems I have, I'm sorry."_

Alex bites her tongue, stopping herself from saying something that would guarantee that they'd never see each other again.

 _"Merry Christmas, Maggie,"_ tears fall as she hits send. She turns her phone off and rolls onto her side.

"We're even now," she thinks. "We've both been hurt by words the other didn't say."

**Author's Note:**

> me, screaming and banging two pans together: what did i just do!!  
> also i didn't mean white noise in the sense of the actual definition of the word but instead the color and sound itself.  
> Sorry if this is confusing in anyway
> 
> Thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marleyrose (i was chylers)  
> 


End file.
